Just Tell Me
by tokkaluva1408
Summary: Sam has being acting weird towards Danny lately - weird as in impatient, snappy and just over all annoyed - and Danny really wants to know why. Just a simple one-shot of Sam and Danny romance ;) Anyway, set a month after PP where Sam & Danny are dating. Please read and review so I can see if i did okay on my first fanfic!


Hey! :D

So, this is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. Well, actually it's my first _ever_ fanfiction. I did try writing a One Direction story once, but I think I wrote 2 pages and got bored with it, plus I didn't know where it was going because it was really boring…

Anyway! Enough of my rambling on. I've has this idea in my head for _ages _but I've just never really thought (or been bothered to) actually write it down. But here it is!

Now, onto the fanfiction! I have _always _supported the DannyXSam relationship throughout the entire series, and so here is a fanfic dedicated to them!

Oh, by the way, I DO NOT own Danny Phantom, never have and unfortunately never will :(( …But if I did, there would DEFINITELY be new 2012 episodes.

"Come on, Sam, just tell me what's up." Danny Fenton followed his girlfriend, Sam Manson, down the empty school corridor as she walked to her locker. They were the only ones there because it was about an hour after school had finished. They had stayed behind because Mr. Lancer had asked them to help him with a job at the end of last period.

"Nothing's wrong!" she said for the fifty-seventh time. She opened her locker and stuffed the books that she was holding inside, and also tried to avoid looking at Danny.

"Uh, yes, something is wrong. I can tell. Whenever you're mad about something you get all impatient and snappy, and _then _you always say that nothing is wrong and get even madder because we keep asking you what's wrong, because we can tell something is wrong with the way you get all impatient and snappy!" he reasoned. Sam, with one hand still on her open locker door, turned and faced Danny with a raised eyebrow and an I-did-not-understand-a-single-thing-you-just-said look.

"Anyway," said Danny, shaking his head. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong, Danny!" Sam defended. "I've just had…a bad week."

"A bad week?" he repeated with a smirk and a you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that expression. Sam just sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to face her locker again. She pulled out her bag, slung it over her shoulder and slammed the locker door shut. But before she could walk more than two metres down the corridor, Danny grabbed her wrist and turned her so that she was facing him.

"Sam, -"

"Danny." She said, mimicking his pleading tone.

"Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Because if you tell me what's wrong, I can help you. But if you _don't_ tell me what's wrong, I won't be able to help you, and then I won't be a very good boyfriend." He took a step closer to her, still holding her wrist, so that they were only a few inches apart.

"Seriously, Danny, it doesn't matter." She sighed with another roll of her eyes. She turned around and was about to free her arm from Danny's grasp when he suddenly pulled her back.

"Aha! So there is a problem!" he said with a victorious tone.

"Okay, you know what? Fine! But it doesn't really matter since you haven't even noticed it anyway."

"I haven't noticed because you haven't told me once what's wrong yet." He argued.

"I shouldn't have to tell you because you're part of it!" she explained impatiently. Danny let go of her wrist and looked at her for a moment before saying,

"I'm part of it? _I'm _part of the reason that you've been so annoyed lately?"

Sam, who was wishing she could take back what she had just said, finally said, "Yes. Okay? You're part of it."

"But wh-"

She turned around so that she was no longer facing him and continued. "Haven't you noticed how, ever since you told the world you're Danny Phantom a month ago, every single girl in school has been all over you? Rushing over to sit with you at lunch, coming to sit next to you during classes, offering to help you with _everything_ you do, completely flirting with you even though I'm standing _right_ there?" she turned around again to find herself looking at a dumbfounded Danny. "Haven't you noticed that?!"

Danny was quiet for a second before managing to say, "Wha – _that's _what you're upset about?"

"Well I'm not upset, I'm just annoyed." She defended, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But – I thought you didn't care about that stuff." He explained a bit weakly. He never thought that Sam would care about him being with other girls. She knew he would never even look at another girl while they were dating. And it's not like he actually _liked _any of them or flirted back or anything. So why was she so upset about it?

"Of course I care!" she exclaimed. "You think that I'm happy just standing by while every girl in the school is all over you and pretending that I don't even exist?!"

"Of course they know you exist; otherwise people would think I'm going mad when I talk to you because they wouldn't see you." He joked.

"Danny!" she snapped.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly. "But seriously, that was bothering you?" Danny, who was still as clueless as ever, was still unsure what she was getting so worked up about.

"Yeah, it was bothering me." Sam admitted reluctantly. "And I know that it's stupid and that I'm just acting jealous and paranoid and overly…protective, I guess, but I'm -" Danny suddenly cut her off by putting his hand gently on the side of her face, leaning forward and kissing her. Sam slowly closed her eyes and was happy to kiss her boyfriend back.

He moved his other hand so that both of them were cupping her face, and Sam placed her hands on Danny's shoulders, just near the base of his neck. Sam herself had almost completely forgotten what they had just being talking about, and honestly, she was too wrapped up in the kiss to care. She only remembered when, after the two broke from the kiss, when Danny whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Sam asked softly, in confusion. "What are you sorry for? I'm the one that was complaining -"

"You weren't complaining." Said Danny with a smirk and a slight roll of his eyes. "You were right. I mean…I should stop focussing on all this new 'popularity' and spend some more time with my girlfriend."

Sam smiled and shook her head a little, and had opened her mouth to say something when Danny interrupted by saying,

"But…" he held up his hand in defence for a second, and Sam recognised that lopsided grin easily. "Now that you mention it, you were pretty annoyed about all this attention I've been getting from girls, so maybe someone was a little…jealous?" Danny pretended to looked shocked, resulting in making Sam laugh.

"Oh, oh really?" she smirked. "You know, I _was _going to ask if you wanted to come to nasty Burger – you know, my shout – but after that remark, I'm not too sure."

"Hey!" said a Danny with widened and was now suddenly back to all seriousness. "I paid last time, so -"

"That's because the guy is _supposed_ to pay." She reasoned.

"I thought you hated that entire sexist 'guys should propose' and 'guys should pay' and 'guys should have to hold the door open for girls' sort of thing!"

"True, but…" she had to admit, he had made quite the point there. No way to really argue with something she had said before… "Oh, whatever."

"Whatever? That's your argument? Wow, I had never thought of that!" he smiled sarcastically.

"Do you want free Nasty Burger or not?"

"Yes please." He shrugged his shoulders and smiled that innocent smile that anyone would fall for. Except maybe his teachers when he made lame homework excuses and Dash Baxter when he was about to beat him up…not that he was really a problem anymore - since Danny announced he was Danny Phantom, Dash was kind of scared of him - but anyway.

Sam laughed and shook her head, and started to walk off in the other direction. "Come on then."

Danny jogged up to her and took her hand in his, when suddenly he remembered something. "Oh, and by the way, just for future preference, you should know that I could never prefer another girl's company over yours." Sam turned her head so that she was facing him, and smiled. "You're the only girl for me." He added. The two both smiled and leaned in to kiss when-

"_What_ are you two still doing here?" Mr Lancer's voice came from down the corridor. "I never thought teenagers would actually be happy to stay at school longer than they needed to. Off you go."

Sam and Danny, still holding hands, smirked at each other while holding down laughs as they walked out of the school.


End file.
